


Feathers

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Interuptions, Light Dom/sub, sub!rumpel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>annievh prompted: PWP prompt for you: anything with sub!Rumpel. Oooooor anything with tickling. Ooooor Neal walking in on them. I hope I helped ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write sub!Rum (or read it) but I combined ALL THREE ideas and it worked. Hm. Slight AU where Neal didn’t die. #stillindenial

The scene was set. Candles the decorated their bedroom were lit, the drapes were drawn, and the black silk sheets were turned down. It was a rarity that Storybrooke wasn’t being attacked thus making it rarity for Rumpelstiltskin and Belle to have any private time. Thankfully, the return of Rumpelstiltskin from the dead and Zelena defeated, they both agreed that they deserved some alone time in the Pink House.

Belle circled the bed, silent as she bare feet padded on the carpet. Rumpelstiltskin lay on the bed like an offering to her, hands tied to the headboard with his own tie. His legs were also restrained, spread, leaving him completely vulnerable to Belle.

She licked her lips, glancing at his erection resting on his stomach. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and giggled. Finger nails digging into the fabric, Belle ripped it apart, sending feathers everywhere.

Rumpel arched against his restraints as feather fell along his body. Belle smiled and moved to sit between his legs, laying a quick kiss on the tip of his cock.

He moaned and bucked as Belle trailed kisses along his length. She sat up and caught one of the feathers from midair.

She touched it, lightly, to his throat and traced her way down his body. Rumpel gasped at the ticklish sensation. She used the feather to stimulate his cock, making his twitch and groan as she worked.

“Belle- Please-!” he cried.

“What is it?” Belle asked coyly, “You know I like it when you beg.”

He cried out and-

“Papa!? Are you okay? I heard-” Neal stopped short as he swung the door open.

“Oh shit,” he mumbled and bolted out.

Belle collapsed on the bed beside Rumpel, mood lost, “Damn,” she mumbled.


End file.
